Jealous of Her
by nightlyroses
Summary: Both Weasley sisters were jealous of the Girl Who Lived…and for similar reasons. Includes fem!Ron/male!Hermione, Ginny/OC, assumed fem!Harry/male!Hermione, and assumed fem!Harry/OC. Rated T for swearing.
1. Sally

Best friends shouldn't be jealous of each other. It wasn't right. They were supposed to care for one another and support each other in every right way. So why was Rosalie "Sally" Weasley feeling this way towards her one of her best friends?

There were reasons. First of all, Isabella Potter was the Girl Who Lived. Naturally, she had the fame. She also had money. _Lots_ of money. Not to mention she was beautiful. Dark red hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. Hazel eyes were filled with laughter. Flawless fair skin shone. Well-sized curves stood out against her body. She stood tall at only 5'6. This all led to one big fact: a lot of boys liked her, seemingly including Ryan fricking Granger.

What was Sally like against all this? She was just poor Weasley #6 with boring ginger hair, dull blue eyes, freckled skin, barely any curves, and towering at nearly six feet. What boy would want this? She'd need an effing giant to match height standards. Even though Ryan _was_ still taller than her, it was barely by a couple inches.

So yes, she was jealous. Jealous of the seemingly blossoming attraction between two of her best friends, one which she had a crush on, and the popularity. It wasn't fair. Even in her own family, she wasn't special except for being the first-born girl in seven generations. Despite owning that title, her younger sister Ginny was generally the more favoured girl. Everything nice just seemed to go to everyone else, leaving nothing for her.

Her biggest issue, which seemed shallow to even herself, was Ryan. They constantly bickered and irritated the hell out of each other. How would she have a chance with him if all they did was that? And then there was the beautiful famous Isabella, who was _much_ more amicable with him than she usually was.

Ryan never purposefully addressed Isabella in such an annoying fashion as he did with Sally by calling her Rosalie. He never pulled Isabella's hair regularly like he pulled Sally's ponytail before she stopped wearing it. He never got into big arguments with Isabella like he always did with Sally. He never –

Oh, what was the use of complaining? It was clear that Ryan liked Isabella, and she most likely reciprocated. Where did that leave Sally? With Tommy Lupin? Neville Longbottom? She wasn't interested in either of them like that, and she was pretty sure both felt the same way. The only guy who liked her was that git Cormac McLaggen, and she only went out with him to piss off Ryan (it worked).

As mentioned before, Sally used to wear her hair in a ponytail, which Ryan pulled regularly whenever he wanted her attention or just wanted to annoy her. Starting fifth year, she felt the need to compare her rather plain looks to Isabella's beauty and it just went from there. She stopped wearing ponytails and wore more girly clothes. But even then she still felt lesser in the looks department.

 _"New look?" Isabella asked curiously, looking her over. It was the first day of classes, and they were just getting ready to go down for breakfast. Under Sally's robes were a pleated yellow skirt and a light blue blouse. Her hair, instead of being tied up in a high ponytail, was left down over her shoulders and down her back._

 _"Something like that," Sally muttered, avoiding her best friend's_ lovely _hazel eyes. A glance at the mirror showing both girls nearly made her cringe. Isabella clearly pulled off the clothes and hairstyle much better than she did. On her, they looked almost…unnatural._

 _"Well, let's go down to the common room," Isabella said cheerfully. "Ryan, Tommy, and Neville are waiting down there for us."_

 _Sally nodded and followed her out of the dorm and down the stairs. Had she bothered to look, she would have noticed the disappointment on Ryan's face when he saw her new appearance._

She tried harder to look nicer. But Isabella still shone out brightly from beside her. It hurt so much to feel like that. She was just the Girl Who Lived's ginger sidekick, wasn't she? Did she even matter to the group? Did she even matter to _Ryan_?

She questioned that multiple times on the horcrux hunt. Finally, she came to a decision: she didn't matter. She was useless. What could she do other than play chess and get into fights? That dratted locket she was wearing didn't help matters. She was feeling so negative and left out. Tommy and Neville were still at school to keep an eye out on things, leaving her alone with the other two. She couldn't handle being the third wheel anymore. So she blew up at them and left. She left her friends, despite their objections.

When she came back just in time to save Isabella from drowning, the first thing to lessen her burden was Isabella confirming her feelings and what she felt was Ryan's.

 _"I'm sorry I left," Sally mumbled, looking down so Isabella wouldn't see her tears._

 _Isabella moved towards her and wrapped her in a comforting hug, her voice shaking with quiet sobs. "You sort of made up for it. Saving me. Getting the sword. And I'm sorry too. I suspected what you were feeling but didn't bother to ask you about it."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Me and Ryan. You think we're involved with each other or something like that. It's not true."_

 _"It's not?"_

 _"I promise you. You know how we've been feeling during these past several weeks? Awful. I've never seen him so sad before. I heard him crying a few times when he thought I was asleep. And you should've seen me. I was barely holding on. We missed you so much. More than you can ever know."_

 _Sally was silent, guilt eating away at her. "It's my fault. I left. I let my insecurities overwhelm me. I thought I was unimportant. I thought – I thought so many negative things about myself and you and Ryan. I was wrong, wasn't I?"_

 _"Ryan is like my brother. I love him like a brother and just that. He, Tommy, and Neville. They're like overprotective older brothers. And I reckon he feels the same way about me. You don't have to worry. There's absolutely no competition between you and me when it comes to boys. I like Draco, remember?"_

Yes, Sally had conveniently forgotten that Isabella had her thing with Malfoy of all people. Ryan and Isabella didn't like each other like that. They were just siblings in all but blood. Nothing more to it. And when Ryan kissed her during the build-up to the Battle of Hogwarts, she knew that she never had anything to worry about since the beginning. After all, boys did tend to piss off girls they liked.


	2. Ginny

It was so embarrassing that she couldn't get a word in when she was in his presence. The moment she was aware of his existence she became a squeaky stuttering mess. And then there was _her_ speaking comfortably with him and laughing around. Of course they were best friends so that should be natural. But Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley couldn't help it. She felt jealous of her sister's best friend The Girl Who Lived.

She couldn't face him. He was probably weirded out by her or thought of her as immature, silly, and ridiculously shy. That was always the problem with falling for an older boy. They were more likely to fall for someone their own age and more mature. And Isabella Potter fit both categories. Not to mention the fact that she was beautiful.

Why did she have to fall for Tommy Lupin? Why him? Why not someone in her own year? Why not someone who would give her the time of day to pay attention? She didn't even _know_ Tommy all that well yet!

She confessed all this to Tom Riddle (curse the similar names). He provided sympathy and comfort as she spilled out all of her insecurities, thoughts, worries, _everything_. It was supposed to help. And it did. Until she started experiencing bouts of memory loss. Until she found herself covered in blood and feathers. Until she found herself seemingly Apparating around the castle. Until she started linking her memory losses to the attacks. Until she was kidnapped and taken to the Chamber of Secrets. And who was her saviour? The famous beautiful Isabella Potter. Granted, _he_ came along to help along with her sister Sally, but her knight in shining armour turned out to be her knight in shining armour's lady. Just what she wanted.

Isabella was just too perfect. Kind, rich, famous, and beautiful. Don't get her wrong, Ginny _was_ grateful for the free Lockhart books, but it just showed Tommy that _she_ was the perfect girl for him. At least, that's how it seemed to her.

She felt guilty feeling like this. Isabella did nothing wrong; it was just her own miserable thoughts warping her perspective. The girl had kindly introduced herself _and_ Tommy when they came back from their first year. It was like being jealous of your best friend for having something awesome that you didn't have, except Tommy wasn't an object. He was a human being.

She was so disappointed when she found out that Tommy was going to the Yule Ball with Isabella. It wasn't that she had much of a chance of him asking her, but there was just the _tiniest_ shred of hope that should've vanished long ago. She wound up going with Neville and made her best effort to have a good time. There she met Michael Corner, and a plan formed in her mind. It would take years of work, but it might help.

She went out with Corner. She started relaxing around Tommy and began behaving like her normal self. She could look at him in the eye and not stutter. But every time she saw him and Isabella hug or laugh together, her heart cracked just a bit more. She wanted to give up, but she kept thing that maybe some more time would do.

Rumours started going around. Nothing new except for the fact of a very interesting and heartbreaking piece involving Tommy: he kissed Cho Chang after the final DA meeting of 1995. Ginny's jealousy of Isabella disappeared almost completely and focused on Cho. The older Ravenclaw was clearly using him as a rebound because of what happened to Cedric Diggory. It was a horrible tragedy, all right, but Cho had no right to use a poor unsuspecting, not to mention smitten, boy like that.

It didn't, much to Ginny's relief, last long. Cho's friend Marietta Edgecombe betrayed all of them, and Cho sided with her. Personally, Ginny thought that Marietta didn't deserve Cho's friendship, but the Asian girl had made her choice and lost Tommy in the process. Cho getting Michael Corner at the end of the year didn't affect Ginny since she dumped the boy for sulking about Ravenclaw losing to Gryffindor. It was _just_ a game for Merlin's sake.

Her jealousy of Isabella came back to full force, despite the rumours of her and Malfoy. Tommy was _clearly_ a better choice so the rumours had to be false, right? Malfoy would've been attractive if it weren't for the fact that he was always sneering and bullying people.

In the meantime, she was going out with Dean Thomas. While Dean was a better boyfriend than Corner had been, she still didn't feel right. She felt awful about using him like that (and she did like him, at least a little bit), but she kept going. The fact that Dean was acting like it was the Victorian era felt like karma because she didn't like being treated as fragile. She wanted to be treated as he would to a boy (if he were gay). She was Ginny Weasley, fierce and independent. Being helped through the portrait was _not_ part of the package.

She finally broke it off with Dean because she couldn't stand the guilt anymore. But because she didn't want him to know about that part, she staged a public fight about being treated like she was helpless. It was overdoing it, but it worked. They broke up, and she was finally a free agent again. It didn't mean that Tommy liked her, though. It wouldn't matter, though. She wasn't going to use any more boys. She was probably going to give up now and hope she could move on. But then…

She could feel his eyes on her now that Dean wasn't distracting her. He was watching her from afar. She dared to glance back once and wonder if there was a look of longing in his gaze. Probably not. Not when there was Isabella beside him.

The delight of winning the game for Gryffindor against Ravenclaw gave Ginny a burst of courage. While her housemates were celebrating, she took a big risk. She spotted Tommy staring at her and ran up to him, her eyes blazing with determination. She was going to find out here and now. But to her surprise, he cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips onto hers. Breaking apart, she could see the affection brimming in his eyes. Smiling, she looked around the common room and found Isabella watching them with a grin. Catching her eye Isabella mouthed, _Finally._

Ginny could feel herself relax and flashed a grin up at Tommy. She never really anything to worry about, did she? Because Tommy Lupin had her heart, and she had his. Finally.


End file.
